


Feeling Free

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Elizabeth Keen feels liberated after separating from Tom and she realizes her attraction to Reddington.





	Feeling Free

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by two songs this time! "Born to Die" by Lana Del Rey and "Hardest of Hearts" by Florence + The Machine. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Blacklist or the characters; this is strictly for fan entertainment purposes. 
> 
> "Born to Die" by Lana Del Rey, with lyrics: https://youtu.be/ORnYNaTZGUU
> 
> "Hardest of Hearts" by Florence + The Machine: https://youtu.be/-KLRd5G-zus

 Liz was walking beside Reddington as they left their table at a cafe. They were going to discuss the next Blacklister somewhere more private. Red noticed that she looked rejuvenated with her new bob haircut, and she walked more confidently since she’d separated from Tom Keen. He would never actually tell her how relieved and glad he was that Tom was no longer in her life, but he was secretly happy to see the spring in her step. Liz breathed in the mild air and she could tell that summer was on the way; she felt exhilarated. She wasn’t sure where they were going, so Red touched her arm to indicate they would stop here. She looked at the building and it appeared to be an apartment. Red gently took Liz by the arm and they entered the building and went upstairs to a huge loft.

 “You have a loft?” She said, surprised. 

 “I’m…borrowing it.” He said, without further explanation. 

 Liz was impressed by the modern, sleek design. It was so different to the house she’d had with Tom. She suddenly felt grateful for Reddington and the crazy adventures he took her on. Without him, she would still be stuck in that house full of Tom’s lies, wasting more of her life. Red watched as Liz looked around the loft and he wondered why she’d just let out a loud sigh. 

 “What’s wrong, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 Liz quickly turned to look at him. She smiled.

 “Nothing. The opposite. I feel…energized, like I’m… _free_.” She said. 

 Red smiled genuinely, and poured them both a glass of scotch. They both sipped their drinks as they stood at the island in the kitchen area. 

 “The next person on the list considers himself to be an executioner…he works as a prison guard, which affords him the perfect opportunity to avoid security cameras and cover up the deaths of prisoners. He selects convicts he thinks are deserving of a death sentence and never got one through the court system. He then takes it upon himself to execute them and make it look like a fight, overdose, suicide, or a gang hit.” Red told her. 

 Liz’s brows furrowed slightly as she became concerned. 

 “What’s his name?” She asked. 

 “Gary MacConnell. Forty-one years old, single, works all hours. Six-foot-two, black hair, blue eyes. He’s a real piece of work…comes from a long line of law enforcement agents but he appears to have his own ideas about justice.” He said. 

 “Where do we find him?” Liz asked. 

 “Mayville Correctional Facility…it’s not going to be easy to get to him. He’ll be constantly surrounded by guards and inmates.” Red said. 

 Liz thought silently for a moment. 

 “We’ll figure something out.” She said, and she carried on drinking her scotch. 

 The burning sensation trailed down into her stomach and made her feel warm inside. 

 “Let’s sit down for a while.” Red suggested, feeling bad for forgetting his manners. 

 He gestured toward a utilitarian futon against the wall in the living area. They sat down next to each other. Liz realized the futon was smaller than she expected and she was sitting very close to Reddington. Red’s expression was comical as they sat on the small futon. Their knees touched briefly as they got comfy. 

 “This really isn’t my style…but it’ll do, for now.” He said, surveying the huge, spartan loft. 

 Liz laughed, and Red delighted in hearing it. As they were sitting so close, Liz enjoyed breathing in Reddington’s subtle, expensive scent. His presence was warm and comforting to her, despite her knowing he was an extremely dangerous man. Red noticed Liz had finished her scotch. 

 “Would you like another, Elizabeth?” He asked. 

 She thought about it for a second. 

 “Sure. Thank you.” She said, and Red went to get the bottle from the kitchen. 

 He returned and she handed him her glass. When Red gave it back to her, her fingers touched his as she grasped the glass. Liz thought it felt strange for some reason. They had touched before, even hugged, and it never felt weird like this. As both their hands lingered on the same glass for a moment, she looked into his eyes and noticed how magical a deep blue-green they were. Liz felt alive; more than she had in a long time. She knew Red didn’t lace her scotch with anything, but everything seemed more vivid and enchanting than it had been. 

 Red put the bottle of scotch on the glass coffee table and retook his seat. He’d noticed that Liz looked at him for longer than usual as he was giving her the refill, but he dismissed it. He knew she could be intense sometimes. Liz leaned against the back of the futon and crossed her legs. Her shin brushed against Red’s knee, and she sipped her scotch. They sat in comfortable silence for a while. When they’d both drained their glasses, Red spoke. 

 “When would you like to bring everyone up to speed on MacConnell?” He asked, bringing them back to a more professional situation.

 “Well…not right this minute, because I’ve had more than a few fingers of scotch. I don’t think Cooper would approve if I showed up smelling like booze.” She said. 

 Red just nodded as he listened to her, with his head off to the side. Liz put her hand on his arm.

 “Do you wanna go for a walk?” She asked. 

 Red was surprised by her spontaneous suggestion. He weighed the risks of walking around leisurely, and decided that it would be fine. He’d been able to go unnoticed for so long. 

 “Sure…why not…” He said. 

 He got up first and offered his hand to her. She took it and got up, noticing how warm and strong his hand felt. Liz knew they’d taken each other’s hands before in various professional and casual contexts, and again, she wasn’t sure why this time was different. When they left the apartment building, Liz pointed to the next street. 

 “Let’s walk along the waterfront.” She said. 

 Red went along with her whim. He was glad to be able to enjoy some quality time with Liz for a change, without the stress of an imminent threat. They walked closer to the waterfront and then strolled along the vast path. There were a few joggers and people walking their dogs, but with the clouds rolling in, it seemed that most people were heading home or indoors. Liz felt full of energy and she was enjoying doing something pleasant with Reddington for once. Their interactions usually involved life-threatening danger, frustrating half-truths and violence. She hooked her arm around his and he obligingly escorted her like a gentleman as they walked. 

 “This is nice.” Said Liz, almost sighing the words. 

 “Indeed…” Said Red, looking around at the scenery and glancing over at Liz. 

 Liz suddenly found herself feeling charmed by Red; he was so different from Tom. Red was older, more mature, he was gentlemanly, powerful and worldly. He was definitely a fascinating character. She was brought out of her reverie when Red spoke. 

 “Oh look, Lizzie…there’s a magnolia blooming down there.” He said, pointing some distance away at the beautiful flowering tree. 

 Red had expensive taste, but he also enjoyed the simple pleasures in life. Liz thought it was endearing. The sky was overcast and there were some silver fluffy clouds above the waterfront. Liz felt a large raindrop hit the shoulder of her leather jacket. A drop then fell on Red’s hat and a few scattered around their feet. The sky opened rather abruptly at that point, and it started pouring rain. 

 “Let’s get you back inside.” Red said, feeling protective of Liz. 

 But Liz didn’t want to go indoors; she wanted to take a walk on the wild side. 

 Liz unhooked her arm from his and stood close in front of him. Red thought she might give him a kiss on the cheek like she’d done once or twice before, but she suddenly grabbed his jacket collar and pressed her mouth to his, kissing him hard. The rain continued pouring and soaking them, except Red’s hat mostly sheltered their faces as she kissed him. Red just stood there in shock. He didn’t pull away, but he wasn’t returning her kiss. Liz broke the kiss and searched his face for some sort of reaction. He was surprisingly hard to read sometimes. 

 “Lizzie…” He said quietly. 

 Liz refused to feel foolish, so she just rolled with it. 

 “It’s just very romantic, being caught in the rain. Don’t you think?” She said, trying to pass it off as another silly whim, but she knew it was much more than that. 

 Red didn’t want to leave her hanging, but he was struggling to come up with something to say. 

 Liz’s casual facade began to falter and she started feeling a little hurt. She was about to turn around and start walking away when Red put his hands on her upper arms. 

 “I don’t know what to say…” He said. 

 She looked at him expectantly. Red looked at her gorgeous blue eyes and soft lips, and the slight pink flush of her cheeks. He told himself he would kiss her just to make sure she didn’t feel embarrassed. Red leaned in and kissed her, and he knew as soon as his lips touched hers, this was no gesture of kindness to make her feel better. It was so much more. Liz was taken aback by his kiss; she wasn’t really expecting it, plus it was amazingly passionate. His lips gently glided over hers and pressed forward. Her hands went up to his chest for support because his kiss was dizzying. When Liz parted her lips, Red took the invitation and slid his tongue past them. Neither of them ever imagined they’d be kissing, open-mouthed, in a public place in the rain, but it was glorious. Liz now understood why women seemed to fawn over Reddington all the time. She couldn’t focus on anything else but his mouth as they kissed. She didn’t even notice the rain anymore, and she wasn’t aware of whether anyone was nearby, nor did she care. 

 Red could have carried on that way endlessly, but he figured he should probably stop the kiss. He pulled back and the look on Liz’s face was priceless. She looked dazed and lustful, and while he was very pleased to see that, he was concerned. They should not get involved intimately in any way, shape or form. He was trying to protect her, and even as acquaintances or agent and informant, he’d brought her so much stress, violence, destruction and harsh revelations about her life. Red realized that he’d already crossed a line when he kissed her that he could never uncross. Though he scolded himself mentally, he knew there was no point in dwelling on it. They could only go forward from here. But which way was forward?

 Liz was amazed by how turned on she was from Red’s kiss. Red was charming and attractive, but he couldn’t be more wrong for her. He was a dangerous criminal with who knows how many skeletons in his closet, and she didn’t really know him at all. Not to mention the fact that he was old enough to be her father. On one hand, Liz was mentally kicking herself for being so stupid but on the other hand, she felt ecstatic. She finally noticed her hair was soaking wet and decided they should stop standing in the rain, simply staring at each other. 

 “Let’s…uh…go back to the loft.” She suggested. 

 “Right…” Red quickly agreed. 

 She had snapped him out of his daze, and the idea of going back to the loft sounded sensible enough. They walked back to the building and Red let them in. 

 “You got soaked, Lizzie…” Red said, looking at her dripping wet hair and slick skin. 

 “Yeah I’m drenched…” Liz said, in a way that made it sound like a sexual innuendo. 

 Red tried to ignore her sultry tone of voice and how his body threatened to react. 

 “I’ll…get you a towel.” He said, and walked away to the linen closet. 

 When Red came back, Liz had her jacket off and she was shivering slightly and rubbing her arms. He was holding a large fluffy towel, so he enveloped her with it. She instantly felt warm, not just because of the towel, but because he had his arms tightly wrapped around her. Red was also soaked, so he reluctantly left Lizzie as he went to get changed behind the screen that divided the rooms. He dried off and got into a black shirt and slightly more casual pants, and he stayed barefoot. He walked back into the living area and his mouth fell open at the sight before him. Liz’s clothes were in a crumpled wet pile on the floor and she was holding the towel around her as she used part of it to dry her hair. Red clearly saw her bra and panties in the pile, so he knew she was naked under the towel. He tried to ignore that as well, but it was getting progressively more difficult for him to concentrate and continue to act platonically around her. 

 Liz realized Red was standing in the living area behind her. She held the towel more tightly, out of modesty, and turned around.

 “I can’t wear those until they’re dry.” She said, by way of explanation. 

 “Of course not…I might have something you could…put on for now.” He suggested, trying to keep his eyes on her face rather than travelling down her bare shoulders and legs. 

 Red walked away again, trying to clear his head as he rummaged through a dresser drawer. He came back and showed her a gray button-down shirt and a pair of black silk boxers. 

 “I’m afraid I don’t have anything more…suitable.” Red told her apologetically. 

 Liz was distracted by discovering that Red owned silk boxers. She started blushing. 

 “It’s fine. Really. Thanks.” She said, further embarrassed by the feeling of her warm cheeks.

 Liz went behind the room divider for privacy and changed into the clothes. They smelled vaguely expensive and masculine and as she pulled the exquisitely soft boxers up, she couldn’t help picturing what Red would look like wearing them. She suddenly had the urge to feel the inside of the silk boxers against her sensitive folds, and she touched herself briefly, gently rubbing the material against her most intimate flesh. It made her think of what it would feel like to rub against Red while he was wearing them. She exhaled somewhat loudly. 

 “Are you okay, Elizabeth?” He asked, hearing her sigh. 

 She was horribly embarrassed and her cheeks still felt warm. 

 “Yes! Thanks, Red.” She said, not being able to come up with an excuse for her sigh. 

 Liz came out from behind the room divider and saw Red relaxing cross-legged on the futon. He noticed she still looked flushed. 

 “Are you sure you’re okay?” He said. 

 “Yes, Red. Really. I just…feel a bit silly.” She said, referring to the clothes and the kiss. 

 “There’s no need to feel silly, Lizzie.” He said, sounding very sincere and serious. 

 Liz nodded. She put her legs up on the futon, curling up. She felt the silk between her legs again and she bit her lip while looking at Red. He wondered what she was thinking about; she looked a bit hazy. He was fully prepared to go back to normal after the lapse in judgment he experienced a short while ago when he kissed her. He knew that was the only reasonable way to move forward, but he wondered if she realized that. Although it was difficult to pretend it never happened, Red was very experienced in self-restraint and sacrifice. He should be able to do it no problem. Liz was staring at him, now deliberately fantasizing about their kiss and how he would touch her, what his hands would feel like, how it would feel for his body to invade hers in various ways. 

 “Lizzie?” He said.

 “Mmm?” She responded, still looking at his hands, arms, shirt buttons, and face. 

 Red thought she looked like she might pounce on him. 

 “Perhaps we should…talk about what happened.” He said. 

 “Like I said, I just got caught up in the romance of the situation.” She said, trying to convince herself as well as him. 

 “Very well. By the way, I…kissed you back so you wouldn’t feel…embarrassed.” He said, trying just as hard to convince them both. 

 “Red…that kiss was…” She trailed off. She wanted to say ‘amazing!’, ‘real’, ‘sincere’, ‘beautiful’. 

 Red tilted his head off to the side and his eyes bored into her soul as they so often did. He wanted her to finish her sentence. 

 “It was…it felt really good.” She said. That was all she could manage to say at the moment. 

 Liz thought Red’s eyes gazed even deeper into her, if that was possible. He was so intense, she felt as though he could just look at her and she would either faint or gush into her panties (or silk boxers). 

 Red couldn’t think of an adequate response, so he just hesitantly put his hand over hers. This simple gesture added fuel to the fire Liz felt inside. She thought she’d better seize the opportunity before it was lost forever. They were already sitting close on the futon, so she only had to shift a little to close the distance between them. In a quick motion, she went from curled up to kneeling beside him. Suddenly, Liz’s lips brushed against Red’s, tentatively at first. When he didn’t pull away, she kissed him fully like she had in the rain. Red relaxed a little and gave in. They simultaneously pressed their mouths harder into the kiss. Red uncrossed his legs and turned toward her. They kissed passionately for several long moments. 

 Liz took a chance and put her hand on Red’s thigh. She rubbed his leg lightly as they continued making out like teenagers on the little futon. Red’s hand went to Liz’s waist and then down to her hip, where it glided over the silk of the boxers she was wearing. It turned him on to know she was wearing his boxers with nothing underneath. Liz felt how warm his hand was on her hip and a corresponding warmth pooled in her lower abdomen and between her legs as she became more aroused. Red was remaining a gentleman, despite wanting to take her hand and put it on the bulge in his trousers. He could hardly believe it when Liz’s hand slid up his thigh and pressed firmly against his erection. He quietly moaned and then they pulled their lips away from each other. 

 Liz noticed the fiery look in his eyes, but also a concerned expression on Red’s face. He was thinking they were making a mistake and going too far again. She wasn’t about to let his doubts ruin this for them. 

 “Red…relax…we’re not doing anything wrong.” She said, barely above a whisper. 

 He was still contemplating what the consequences would be if they became intimately involved. 

 “We want each other…right? Let’s just do it.” She said, then she bit her lip and waited. 

 Red was staring at the beautiful young woman in front of him and thinking he must be insane not to take her to bed. But then he reminded himself that this was Lizzie and they had a complex, special, professional and personal relationship. 

 “Lizzie…we really shouldn’t be doing this.” He said, regretfully. 

 Her hand was still in his lap, and she looked once again at the lust in his eyes for confirmation. She knew he wanted to, he was just being cautious. Liz resumed stroking Red over the material of his trousers, and his resolve kept crumbling. She was determined to have him; he made her feel euphoric. He didn’t move her hand away.

 “Come on, Red. I know you want me.” She said, feeling how hard he was under her hand. 

 Something flickered across Red’s eyes as she said it. It was almost menacing. She’d touched a nerve. All of a sudden, Red forcefully captured her mouth with his and he put his hand to the small of her back. He pulled her towards him and she straddled his lap to get closer. Liz was slightly surprised by the intensity with which he finally gave in to her. She realized that he must have put up several walls around himself to protect both of them from his true feelings for her; she’d just broken through them, and it was going to be intense. Liz felt nervous, excited and very aroused as Red kissed her neck and grasped her hips, pulling her down against his hardness. The sensation made her head spin with pleasure and she moaned. 

 Red ran his hands all over Lizzie’s body as she straddled him: over her adorable butt covered in silk, her smooth thighs, up her back and then under the shirt to her breasts. Liz felt her nipples harden under his hands and she ground her hips against him, causing him to let out a low, sexy moan. Her hands rubbed his chest and they now kissed feverishly. Red’s tongue gently entered her mouth and withdrew a few times in a very sexual way. It made Liz feel shaky all over. Red felt his erection straining against the confines of his pants and he noticed Lizzie kept grinding her hips into him, seeking greater pleasure. 

 “Lizzie. Would you like to go over to the bed? I have to get off this… _ridiculous_ futon…” He said.

 Liz giggled, and then she got up from his lap and just stood, somewhat nervous. Red got up and gently took her hand into his. Liz felt like her knees were weak as they walked behind the room divider to the large bed. They both stood on the same side of the bed, looking into each other’s eyes. They were completely under each other’s spell. Liz started undoing the buttons of the shirt she was wearing and Red just watched. She slipped the shirt off her shoulders and he saw her breasts for the first time. He gaped at her in appreciation of her beauty. 

 Liz reached forward and undid a few of the buttons on Red’s shirt. He had to refrain from grabbing her hand and stopping her; he dreaded her discovering the scars on his back, but he didn’t want to deny her anything she wanted. When his shirt fell open, she looked at his chest and abdomen and ran her hand over his skin, exploring him. Liz slid the shirt off him and she could see the edges of burn scars where they crept toward his shoulders. Seeing them felt like a stab in the heart. Liz realized the implications of the scars, and while his secrecy pained her, she felt an overwhelming adoration of him. She owed her life to him. Red was amazed when Liz pulled down the boxers she was wearing and stepped out of them. 

 Red watched Lizzie step closer to him and then he felt her soft breasts press against him as she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. She kissed him tenderly. They were rapidly going down a path they wouldn’t be able to come back from. Liz’s hands glided down his chest and she undid his belt buckle and trousers. Before she pulled them down, he touched his hand to her cheek and studied her features. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened her deep blue eyes again, she stared at him with what appeared to be love. Red kissed Lizzie and then she pulled down his trousers and boxers with one smooth motion. She blushed as she looked at his erection, and she felt some more warmth and wetness rush between her legs. Red thoroughly enjoyed watching Liz as she delicately ran her hand along his smooth, hot member. It felt amazing and seeing her lustful reaction made it even better. 

 Liz felt weak in the knees again as she got onto the bed. As she lied on her back, Red followed her and loomed over her. She was slightly nervous again, but looking into his gorgeous eyes and glancing down to where his erection was hovering between her legs made lust overtake the nervousness. Red continued to hover over Lizzie for a while, supporting himself with his arms; he kissed her adoringly on her lips, cheek, ear and neck. He was worshiping her as well as making sure she would be ready for him. Liz felt his lips skate down between her breasts and over her abdomen. Her mind was in a daze and she couldn’t believe Reddington was going to go down on her; this was so surreal. It was surreal for Red, too, and he couldn’t believe he was doing this with Lizzie. Red placed his mouth on her warm, moist flesh in a firm but gentle kiss. Liz’s cheeks were getting warm again, and she felt his tongue dart out to taste her. She felt his breath on her as his tongue began to stroke her languorously, up and down. Red’s tongue then focused on her clit, and Liz whimpered. He revelled in the sound and in the feeling of her clit becoming firmer under his attentions. 

 Red was holding on to Lizzie’s thighs as he pleasured her with his tongue, and he could feel her starting to quiver. As much as he wanted to make her climax with his mouth, he wanted to make love to her. He placed kisses on her inner thighs and then he drew himself up to her face again. 

 “…are you ready, Lizzie?” He asked quietly as he looked into her eyes. 

 “Yes!” She breathed, sounding eager and insistent. 

 Liz saw the corners of Red’s mouth turn up into a smile as he delighted in her response. Red ran his tip along her from her clit down to her opening and she squirmed a little in pleasure. He guided himself into her ever so slightly. He carefully nudged in and they studied each other’s faces as he inched in further. Liz tightened up as he pushed in fully but then she relaxed again. 

 “Oh god…Red…” She whispered in pure bliss. 

 “Lizzie…” He whispered in response. 

 Red kissed her and she caressed his shoulders; he got nervous when he felt her hands travel over his back. Liz stroked the textured skin lovingly, and she deepened their kiss, reassuring him. He relaxed and began moving, out and then back in. Liz made a quiet humming sound as she felt him sliding in and out. She let her hands wander down to his waist and then she groped his butt and pulled him deeper inside. Neither of them were thinking about the reality of the situation anymore; they were now completely lost in each other and acting like the world was ending tomorrow. They kissed heatedly and Liz rubbed her inner thighs against Red as they moved. She was nearly writhing underneath him. This was the greatest pleasure either of them had felt in seemingly forever. It was as though they had such a deep attraction to each other, it was on the chemical and cellular level. 

 Liz and Red breathed heavier and he thrust quicker as their ecstasy intensified. She moaned and she could feel their lovemaking becoming more slippery. He was able to slide in and out easily. He felt Lizzie wrap her legs around him and he pushed inside deeper and harder. Liz’s nails dug into Red’s shoulder’s as she felt her need for release get more urgent. Red responded by thrusting more roughly and Liz was whimpering in pleasure. 

 “Mmm…yes…Red…” She breathed next to his ear. 

 Both of them were further turned on by her whispering. She was thrilled to utter her affection for Red and express her pleasure, and Red was captivated by hearing his name from her lips as she squirmed under him during sex. Red kissed Liz’s neck and then gazed into her eyes and she held him tightly as they got closer to climaxing. She started panting and moaning as her focus narrowed to the extreme pleasure between her legs and throughout her body. Liz was nearly seeing stars when she cried out with a shattering orgasm. The combination of hearing her unravel and feeling her walls squeezing him made Red come with a powerful surge. He spilled into her for what seemed like a long time. When their orgasms subsided, Red felt a placidity wash over him. He stayed inside Lizzie and nuzzled and kissed her neck. Liz sighed and then fell into an awed silence. It took her a few moments to come back to reality. 

 “Oh my god…” She said.

 Red took his face out of her hair and looked at her to check if she was suddenly regretting what they’d done, but the look on her face was one of complete satisfaction and she started giggling. He was extremely relieved. 

 “Did you enjoy that, Lizzie?” He said, amused. 

 “Enjoy is an understatement.” She said. 

 Red slowly pulled out and Liz sighed longingly as he left her body. She wished they could just stay that way forever. He lied down beside her. Liz reached down for the comforter and pulled the comforter and sheet up over them, but Red quickly escaped and pushed them down to his waist so his arms were free. 

 “Why do you hate comforters?” She asked, smirking. 

 “I can’t get used to them. They’re so…puffed up and heavy.” He said. 

 Liz was trying not to laugh. She realized that she loved Red’s quirks and everything about him. How she had not figured this out sooner was beyond her, but now that she knew her feelings, she was going to stick with him. Despite Red’s omissions about various things, everything they’d been through together since the task force was real, unlike what she had with Tom. Red took Lizzie into his arms and it felt so right; he would never give her up. They both knew they would be intertwined for the rest of their lives. 

 


End file.
